


A Familiar Touch

by kelseycurtis



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Dom Loki (Marvel), Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Inappropriate use of shapeshifting, Language, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shapeshifting, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseycurtis/pseuds/kelseycurtis
Summary: Loki is determined to reunite with Raven and show her what she's been missing. However things take a turn and Loki starts to question what he truly wants.This fic is absolute filth.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 22





	A Familiar Touch

Loki’s P.O.V

Stark Tower was empty and would be for a few hours, which would give Raven and I plenty of time together. A hypnotized SHIELD agent led her inside, even as she was still struggling. She always had been so stubborn. The agent forced her to sit on the couch and I used my magic to hold her in place before she had a chance to struggle once more. I dismissed the agent, wanting us to be alone. I expected Raven to start hurling insults and threats at me, for her to try and use her abilities to get herself free but instead she remained still and silent, staring at a fixed point on the wall in front of her. She was going to do her best to ignore me. 

I put my sceptre down out of her reach on the couch opposite her before heading over to the bar area. I poured myself a glass of red wine and Raven some water. Taunting her with her hatred for alcohol by offering her some would not be wise. I took the glasses and headed back over. I placed her glass on the coffee table in front of her, not that she’d be able to drink from it unless I allowed her. I sat down next to her, too close for her liking. 

She clenched her jaw as I wrapped an arm around her waist, leaning into her personal space and smelling her hair. She smelt of lavender, it was a comforting scent.   
“I’ve missed these moments with you, my love,” I spoke, breaking the silence.   
Raven remained tight lipped, her gaze not faltering for a second. I ran my fingers through her hair and then down her spine, noticing the way she shivered at my touch.   
“I understand why you might be mad; I did technically kidnap you and possibly kill half of your friends, but you could at least hear me out first,” I explained.

I could feel her rage radiate off her in waves. I noticed her fists clench at my words, she’d punch me if my magic slipped just a little.   
“I have a proposition for you. It’s a good one, I promise. Once I become ruler of this planet, I will need a queen by my side,” I cupped her chin, gently turning her to look at me, “I want you by my side again. You’ve ruled by my side before, you could do it again easily. It would be like slipping on a glove,” I continued. 

I noticed the way her gaze shifted so she was no longer looking through me but at me. Raven glared at me, a look that would have scared off most men.   
“I’ll take that as a no at the moment. You really should think about it though,” I spoke.   
I backed off a little and sipped my wine, giving her a little space. I suppose I would have to try a different approach.   
“You’re not even tempted a little? Is there really not part of you that feels something for me? You did marry me after all,” I asked.

“I’ll tell you what I feel towards you. Disgust. This plan of yours is ridiculous and I won’t be a part of it,” she finally spoke, her voice dripping with venom.   
I smirked, finishing my wine. I sat down on the coffee table in front of her, forcing her to look at me again. I placed my hands on her knees, slowly inching them up to her thighs. They flinched under my touch.   
“Let’s see if we can find a form that doesn’t disgust you, one that might convince you. You know how persuasive I can be,” I threatened. 

With a slight green shimmer I changed my form, watching as Ravens expression turned sour.   
“Stark seems to disgust you more than me, I suppose I should take that as a compliment,” Tony’s voice reverberated through my now slightly smaller chest.   
“Your sick,” she hissed.  
I changed my form again, feeling slimmer and taller. I crossed my legs, smirking at her as I had taken Romanoff’s form. I noticed the flicker of interest from Raven before she returned to glaring.  
“Stop it,” she snapped but there was a hint of panic in her voice, perhaps she was considering it.  
“But I thought you two were close?” Came Romanoff’s voice.  
My form changed once more, now taller and muscular. If she showed interest in my brother this would not end well.

Raven didn’t look impressed, but there was soon a small smirk on her features.  
“I didn’t think you were that insecure that you'd resort to something so cliché,” She spoke.   
“There’s no need to make this personal,” I snarled, Thor's voice coming out instead of my own.  
I resorted back to my own form, leaning in close that I could have caught her lips with my own. Her gaze met mine and she knew she wouldn’t be getting out of this the way she wanted. Raven was the first to back down, dropping her gaze and letting out a slight shaky breath. 

“Always so stubborn,” I tutted.   
I forced her gaze back on me, cupping her chin to stop her from moving away again. Her glare returned.   
“We could be magnificent together Raven." I spoke.  
"We we’re going to be. You ruined that remember." Raven hissed.  
“Oh yes because everything was always my fault,” I said with an eye roll.  
An idea sparked, one that was too good to brush away. I changed my form for a final time, watching as her face twisted in pure horror. 

“Don’t you want to know all the things I’d do to make it up to you?” I asked, Raven’s voice ringing out as clear as a bell.   
“Don’t,” she warned, although her voice wavered as she was unable to hide her discomfort.   
I smirked, looking down at the small delicate hands that were now mine. I got myself comfortable, making sure she was secured on the couch. I wouldn’t want her to miss a second of this. I crossed and uncrossed my now long, thin legs, running my hands across my thighs.   
“I have to commend Fury for your uniform, tight in all the right places,” I taunted.  
I ran my hands over my new form, itching to get these clothes off. I found the zip of the uniform and slowly pulled it down, revealing Ravens own flesh to her. I kept my gaze on her, daring her to say something. Instead her jaw clenched as she held back any venomous words. I unzipped the knee-high boots before kicking them off. Next to come off was the skin-tight bodysuit, which probably didn’t come off as graceful as I’d hoped. 

It didn’t matter though. I ran my hands across my bare thighs, ones that I was all so familiar with. It would have been better to touch the real thing, only inches from me but I suppose this would have to do for now.   
“These legs always did look so good wrapped around my waist,” I smirked.   
I deliberately spread them slowly, keeping my gaze on her as she did her best to look anywhere but at me.   
“Don’t be embarrassed, it's not the first time you’ve spread your legs for me,” I continued to taunt. 

I sat back a little, the small black cotton panties stretching across what was now my pale flesh.   
“Stop it,” her voice was smaller this time, filled with embarrassment.   
I’d barely even started. I began to grow impatient, desperate to see her body once more. It had been too long since I’d be able to get my hands on her. Even if it wasn’t the real thing this would have to do. I reached behind and unclasped the black bra, slipping it off my arms and onto the floor. 

I took a small, firm breast in each hand, letting out a pleasurable sigh as various sensations ran through me. The feeling was odd but arousing. I’m sure it would have felt better if it had been my own larger, rougher hands there. Or if I could touch the real thing. I ran a slim, dainty finger across a nipple, the pleasure increasing.   
“Just stop, you’ve made your point,” Raven snarled.  
“But I don’t want too when it feels so good.”

I pinched my nipples until they were hard, biting my lip at the pleasurable feeling. Everything was so sensitive and responsive. If I’d had a cock, I’d be painfully hard by now, instead I felt…wet.   
“Your bodies so responsive to my touch,” I smirked.   
Another wave of pleasure shot straight down to my stomach. The real Raven had her jaw clenched so hard I’m surprised she hadn't cracked a tooth. It was time to move on, teasing was all well and good, but I wanted more. 

An ache had grown between my legs that was too much to ignore any longer. I pulled the black panties from my hips, dropping them to the floor with the rest of my clothes. Raven’s face paled further as I was now completely naked in her form in front of her. I stood up, spinning slowly so she could see every inch of herself.   
“You’re so beautiful, every inch of you is perfect,” I spoke, running my fingers across her form.   
I knew she’d always had a hard time believing it, with her scars but they were just as beautiful as the rest of her. Her expression said she disagreed with me.   
“Never satisfied. You should be. You know I can never get enough of your perfect little body,” I continued.  
Examining my version of her body carefully, I explored down, from the swell of her breast, across her taut small stomach muscles, to her slightly curved hips, before finally letting my hand graze between my legs.

I sat back down on the coffee table, spreading my legs wide and letting my fingers explore her exposed flesh. Like this she could see every part of her arousal. I moaned, closing my eyes and throwing my head back as delicate little fingers touched the wet folds.   
"So wet." I breathed.   
Never had I imagined what it truly felt like for a woman, so many different sensations, so much to touch and explore. All of it, so much better for being Raven's delicious little body that I was exploring.  
“Loki, stop,” Raven’s voice wavered into a beg.   
I ignored the last part, focusing on the way she’d said my name instead. The ache between my legs was now unbearable. I brought two fingers down on the sensitive bundle of nerves and rubbed it in soft circles. 

I gasped at the sensation. Women had no right to complain about lack of sensation, this was heavenly. My eyes fluttered open, noticing that my hold on Raven had slipped a little, her gaze now focused on the wall above my head. I righted my mistake quickly.  
“I hate you,” she growled.  
“Your body certainly doesn’t,” I shot back.  
My pace didn’t falter for a second as I bit down on my lip to stop myself from moaning too loud. My toes curled and my stomach muscles clenched as I brought myself closer to my climax. The sight of her sat there on the couch, flushed with embarrassment and loathing was too much. I cursed as my whole body shuddered with release, my inner muscles clenching around my fingers. I worked myself through it, hissing as overstimulation set in. 

“Your so beautiful Raven,” I mused.  
“You don’t mean that. You’re just saying that.”  
I slid my fingers back inside the wetness. I wanted more, I wanted to slide my cock in instead of slim, dainty finger. I wanted to feel her muscles twitching around me as she stretched to accommodate me.   
“I want you,” I said matter of factly, daring her to deny me.   
I worked my fingers quickly bringing myself to another orgasm with a loud cry. I’d lost control over her once again and she was now curled up on the couch, hugging her knees to her chest as she faced away from me. I used my magic to force her down on the couch so that I could easily straddle her. She glared up at her own features as she was now trapped beneath me. 

Whilst this had been a way to pass the time, get under skin and show her what she was missing it was now much more than that. The evidence of that was currently wet and sticking to my thighs. My control slipped again, and Raven grabbed a fistful of my now purple hair and pulled me closer, so our lips were inches apart.   
“Is this what you want?” She asked, her voice silky smooth.  
She brushed her lips against my now identical ones, wrapping a hand around my slim waist and pulled me flush against her. Her clothed body now pressed against my identical naked one.   
“You know, perhaps with you looking like this, I might entertain the idea,” she pressed a soft kiss to my throat, “after all I don’t hate myself like you.”  
I retracted instantly, shoving her back into the couch and moving away from her. In seconds I was back in my own skin, standing and staring at her as she rose into a sitting position with a smug smile on her face. 

“Did I ruin the mood?” She laughed cruelly.   
I glanced down at my now flaccid cock, instinctively covering myself with my hands from her oppressive view. She laughed again. I glared at her, resisting the urge to choke her.   
“I can see why you’d want to be me even whilst you fucked yourself. Even you don’t want you,” she said harshly.   
I imagined those lips wrapped around my cock instead, silencing her. I’d fuck her throat to teach her a lesson if she wasn’t careful. My cock twitched at the thought. Her smirk fell as I stood before her proudly, inching closer and closer until she had no choice but to shrink back against the sofa.   
“Are you sure you want to play this game Raven?” I asked.   
She could only look up at me, all up close and personal. 

“What’s the point here? If it was to make me uncomfortable well congratulations this has been the most disturbing half an hour in a long time,” she snapped.  
She was unable to hold my gaze for long and I noticed how she glanced at my cock before she focused on her hands in her lap. I was now fully hard, something she was unable to miss. All that venom was gone, and she was back to that small embarrassed agent staring down the head of the erect member of a demigod who was hell bent on making her squirm.  
“The point was to show you how much you need me, how much your body craves me. I want you by my side as my queen. You were made for the role, you were made for me,” I explained.  
“Unless you plan on using that thing put it away, it’s making me nauseous,” she sneered.  
I raised an eyebrow at her, smirking softly at her lie. I pulled her up on to her feet, my hand wrapping around her throat.

“It makes you feel something my love, but not nauseous,” I smirked.  
I tilted her head to the side, kissing and nipping at her neck. She shuddered at my touch.   
“How would you have me use it?” I asked, “I know how I’d like to use it. I’d fill you with it, have writhe and moan beneath me where you belong.”  
“Don’t fucking touch me,” a warning in her tone, which I chose to ignore.  
“But I already have, every perfect inch of you.”  
She almost flinched at my words but refused to even give me that. Her strength through it all was admirable. I pressed her against the nearest wall, one hand either side of her head to trap her between the wall and I. I used my magic to redress myself.   
“Your friends will be here soon,” I reminded her. 

Raven pressed herself against the wall, wanting to keep as much distance between us as she could.   
“Stark, Rodgers, Thor, Barton, Romanoff and perhaps that mindless beast if it hasn’t already wondered off, I listed them off, doing nothing to hide my distaste for newfound ‘friends’, “I’m going to kill them Raven, every single one and then I’ll be the most powerful man on the planet.”  
I pressed myself closer to her, playing with a strand of her violet hair.   
“But I already am the most powerful man on the planet, aren’t I Raven?” I smirked.   
“The sickest maybe.”  
“Not concerned for your friends?”  
Raven met my gaze, her expression cold and confident, “they’ll kill you.”

“You don’t believe that, you know as well as I do that some of them if not most of them will die. And if they did win Thor wouldn’t let them hurt a hair on my head.”  
“Do you want me to beg for their lives?”   
“That entirely depends on how you plan on begging.”  
She didn’t seem impressed by my suggestion.  
“You don’t have to kill them,” she tried, her tone not so hostile anymore.   
“So you’ll think they’ll just walk away? No if I don’t kill them, they’ll be back tomorrow and the day after that,” the thought was tiresome.   
“I thought you liked winning. What's the point if you haven’t got them kneeling at your feet?”   
I smiled, leaning forward and pressing my lips to her cheek, “that’s where you come in.”

There was a soft ding noise from the elevator. They were here, and the elevator was likely a distraction. That didn’t leave us a lot of time. The floor numbers began to increase as the elevator grew closer to our floor.   
“Please don’t kill them,” Raven pleaded.   
She wrung her hands together, literally ready to make a deal with the devil.   
“They’re leaving me no choice,” I reminded her.   
I moved away from her, picking up my sceptre and preparing myself.   
“Please Loki, please there must be something you want,” she ran after me.  
I paused as she said my name, her small hands clutching the front of my armour as if to try and stop me going any further. I paused, considering my options. For the longest time I had thought that perhaps ruling this planet would fill the hole in my chest, fill the void Odin and Thor had left. It wasn’t Asgard or Jountheim, but it was something I could easily rule, easily mould to my vision. 

The elevator was on floor 15 now. I glanced back at Raven, cupping her cheek and considering her. Being king would be fun for a while but eventually the novelty would wear off.   
“Make me an offer Raven, make me an offer better than ruling this planet,” I dared her.  
She swallowed hard, steeling her nerves, “rule me instead.”  
I smiled at her, this had been what I wanted, a reason to stay. I pulled her closer, leaning down and kissing her hard for what might be the last time in a while.  
“I’ll hold you to that promise,” I warned her.  
The elevator dinged again; they were here. I gave her an apologetic look before shoving her back hard. I heard a thud behind me out on the landing pad. I turned finding Thor stood there. I ran at him, putting distance between myself and temptation. Thor prepared himself for my attack, dodging the blast from sceptre. Raven had given me all the motivation I need to win.


End file.
